Charity (Aura)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Hospitaler Paladin Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common (aka Venzan, Low Landellian), Old Landellian, HaGruut Deity: Cortesia First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 17 +3 (7 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 14 = + CON (1) + FC (0) + Toughness (3) (Paladin) AC: 16 = + DEX (1) + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (1) + Trait (1) Will: +3 = (2) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Glaive : Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 20/x3 Dagger : Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger : Attack: +2 = (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (thrown) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Increment Human Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin - extra Skill Ranks (1), extra HP (0). Bonus Feat: Spell Focus (Toughness) Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Class Features Paladin Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with Simple and Martial Weapons, with all types of Armor, and with Shields. Aura of Good (Ex): The power of the Paladin's Aura of Good, is equal to the Paladin's level. Detect Evil (Sp): The Paladin can use "Detect Evil" as per the spell as a spell-like ability, at will. This ability requires a move-action and has a range of 60 feet. The Paladin can learn the strength of it's Aura if they study the Aura for 3 rounds. While focusing on one target, the Paladin cannot detect evil in any other target for the duration of the ability. Smite Evil (Su) (1/day, +3 to Hit, +1 Dmg): as a swift action, the Paladin can choose 1 target to smite. If this target is Evil, the Paladin can add her Charisma Bonus to her attack rolls, and her Paladin level to her damage rolls made against the target. If the target of the Smite Evil attempt is an Outsider with the Evil subtype, then the bonus damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 damage per paladin class level. Regardless of the target, Smite Evil attacks automatically bypass any Damage Reduction the target might have. In addition, while Smite Evil is in effect, the Paladin gains a deflection bonus to their AC equal to their Charisma modifier against attacks made by the target of the smite. The Smite Evil effect remains in place until the target is dead or until the next time the Paladin rests and regains their uses of this ability. At 7th Level and every 6 levels there after the Hospitaler Paladin can utilize an additional use of Smite Evil per day. Feats Toughness (Human): You gain +3 hit points. For every Hit Die you possess beyond 3, you gain an additional +1 hit point. If you have more than 3 Hit Dice, you gain +1 hit point whenever you gain a Hit Die (such as when you gain a level). Power Attack (L1): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Traits Capable — Perception (General): +1 Trait Bonus on Perception Checks. Perception is a permanent class skill. "Duties as temple guard." Deft Dodger (Combat): Growing up in a rough neighborhood or dangerous environment has honed your senses. You gain a +1 Trait Bonus on Reflex Saves. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (2) + Human (1) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1) (Paladin) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -3 0 0 DEX+1 -4 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 INT+1 +0 Bluff +3 0 0 CHA+3 +0 Climb -2 0 0 STR+2 -4 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 * INT+1 +0 Diplomacy +7 1 3 CHA+3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 DEX+1 -4 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 CHA+3 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 DEX+1 -4 +0 Fly -3 0 0 DEX+1 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 * CHA+3 +0 Heal +5 1 3 WIS+1 +0 Intimidate +3 0 0 CHA+3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 INT+1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 INT+1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 INT+1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 INT+1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 INT+1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 INT+1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 INT+1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * INT+1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 INT+1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +5 1 3 INT+1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 INT+1 +0 Perception +6 1 3 WIS+1 +1 Trait Perform ( ) +3 0 0 CHA+3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * WIS+1 +0 Ride -3 0 * DEX+1 -4 +0 Sense Motive +5 1 3 WIS+1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 DEX+1 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 * INT+1 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 DEX+1 -4 +0 Survival +1 0 0 WIS+1 +0 Swim -2 0 0 STR+2 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 CHA+3 +1 Trait * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb No Shield 0 gp 0 lb Glaive (Melee) 8 gp 10 lb Dagger (Melee) 2 gp 1 lb Wooden Holy Symbol of Cortesia 1 gp 0 lb Backpack (Container) 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Grooming Kit 1 gp 2 lb Healer's Kit 50 gp 1 lb Trail Rations (4 days) 2 gp 4 lb Silk Rope (50') 10 gp 5 lb Sack (empty) 0.5 gp 0.5 lb Torch (2 ea) 0.02 gp 2 lb Waterskin (filled) 1 gp 4 lb Beltpouch (Container) 1 gp 0.5 lb Chalk (5 pcs) 0.05 gp 0 lb = Totals: 129.67 gp 67 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Medium Encumbrance Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 2 Initial Character Money: +150.00 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0.00 gp SP: 3 CP: 3 Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -129.67 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0.00 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0.00 gp 0000 Coinage: 20.33 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'4" Weight: 135 pounds Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Fair with some tan Appearance: Charity maintains a well-kept appearance, but with minimal use of jewelry or other adornment. She is generally considered attractive, but with few, if any, remarkable features. In fact, she could be said to be average in many ways, making her long, red hair her most distinctive feature. When possible, she favors the colors red, gold and white in clothing and gear purchases. Demeanor: Charity has a developed sense of self that does not require she be in the spotlight. Although unafraid to voice her opinion, she prefers to listen to what others think first. Respect of others has been instilled in her, and she always offers courtesy unless the situation demands otherwise. She has a natural concern for the well-being of others, and a soft touch to match. And while she believes virtue is a worthy goal for all, she does not make demands upon others who do not, by their actions, hurt others. Instead, she endeavors to demonstrate these virtues by her own actions. Background Charity is the daughter of a religious adventuring couple, both in the service of Cortesia. For years they were central figures in their adventuring group. However, the coming of children changed that, and the couple settled down in Venza, City of Glass, to raise their family. Upon the birth of each child, one of the high clerics of Cortesia was asked to pray for a meaningful and fitting name. And so, Charity, youngest of 4, was named. Strangely, the parents gave no family name to any of the children, so as not to compromise the divine nature of their given names. When Charity was 10, her parents disappeared with no explanation. All efforts by the Church of Cortesia to find them failed, leaving the four children to their own devices, albeit with some support from the Church. What Charity learned came from her brothers, her sister, and the clerics of Cortesia. When she was old enough, she added training in arms to her academic and religious studies. By the time she was 16, she began her first duties as a guard of the temple, standing behind the more seasoned guards, watching and waiting for hours on end. With so much time to think on her hands, Charity remembered her father's and mother's tales of adventure. Her thoughts kept returning to those stories. She eventually began to believe her only hope of seeing them again would be to find them herself, but for the longest time, she was at a loss of how to begin. Then she remembered a story, and how it began: "Your father and I met at a place called the Dunn Wright Inn..." It was the only thing Charity had to go on. If she walked the path of her parents, perhaps one day she would see them again. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (July 1st, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (Date) (any non Judge) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval Category:The Dunn Wright Inn